Distractions sometime cause dreams to happen
by rebeccag239
Summary: Glee version of the sound of music. Emma Pillsbury a guidance counsellor in Virgina with a secret passion for show chior is transfered to McKinley high where Will Schuester, the show choir director is having problems. Can she help him and also herself?
1. Solving problems isnt easy sometimes

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own `The Sound of music` that belongs to their own respective companies

Me again with another new fic. I decided to do a spin on `The sound of music` and do a version of it but in the Glee universe. It won`t be the same as the musical/movie but it will be similar. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review. Also Emma still has OCD but is getting better so something similar as to how she is coping now. Also the setting would be at the start of season 2 but obviously Carl never happened.

Distractions sometime cause dreams to happen

Chapter one: Solving problems isn't easy sometimes

(A bright eyed Emma Pillsbury sat at the choir room piano at the school where she was the guidance counsellor at. She smiled as she traced the keys and wished that she could somehow manage to be involved in music. She had always wanted to but never felt like she could stand up for herself at the school. Suddenly she squeaked as she glanced at her wrist watch and realised that she was late for the faculty meeting. Picking up her bag and her jacket she jumped up off the bench and left the choir room behind)

"Where is Emma!" Judith Jenkins the English teacher sighed tapping her hand with one finger. She was older than Emma and felt she should keep the younger girl in line

"I hope she hasn't been in my choir room again" Miss Dalton shook her head loosinig her long blonde hair out over her shoulders. She was the maths but also took the glee club and she was fed up of Emma keep coming in her choir room at her breaks. Another woman, who was inbetween ages of the two women, raised an eyebrow

"Really Sasha can't you give Emma the benefit of the doubt. She could have been chatting to someone and lost track of time" Darlene Ferguson the science teacher glared at Sasha and was about to start an argument when Judith lifted her hand up and noticed Principal Shaw standing at the door of the faculty lounge, She walked in and both Sasha and Darlene shrank back, Sasha bent over her nails and Darlene continuing to read a magazine

"Why are you three shouting, I can hear you three all the way down the hallway" she spoke quietly and Sasha and Darlene both looked at Judith to explain everything

"Principal Shaw its Emma. She`s late again and we think she might have been sneaking into Sasha`s choir room again" Judith explained to the older woman who gave a slight nod in agreement

"I agree" she replied "But I can't do anything about it. I mean she isn't doing any harm to the school or to herself"

"Yes but she isn't a proper teacher" Sasha argued before she was interrupted by a look from Darlene

"I actually don't mind Emma" Darlene sighed and gave a small smile "What you were young once" she glanced at Judith who gave a snort of annoyance "What about if I give her some words of advice?" she gave a look to Shaw who nodded but Sasha shook her head

"It won`t last" she replied "I have tried talking to her and she won't listen. Truth be told she could actually be a good coach but I`m the coach not her. And I`m not giving my place up without a fight" the blonde added on as an afterthought

"Maybe you could share" Darlene smiled but Sasha shot her friend a glare. Just as Principal Shaw was about to add something else a loud bang filled their ears and they turned to see Emma stood there, her red hair wild and her big brown eyes large. She had also knocked over a chair in her hurry to get in the room. She muttered an apology as she sat down in her seat as Judith shook her head, Darlene and Sasha looked down at the ground and Principal Shaw started to take the meeting but kept glancing at Emma as she did so

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered as she looked down at the ground "I guess I lost track of time and the door was open. It won't happen again I promise" she replied her eyes wide

"Emma this isn't the first time Sasha has caught you in her choir room though. Maybe you need to go away for a few months" Principal Shaw said firmly

"Your firing me aren't you" Emma said quietly a single tear rolling down her cheek and looking down at the ground. Principal Shaw shook her brown head as she looked in her desk drawer for what she was looking for and then looked across at Emma from opposite her desk

"I happen to know that at a school that my friend teaches at there is an opening for a guidance counsellor. They are also looking for a co-director for their glee club. The main director has had some, family, problems" she stressed the word family making Emma slightly confused "Plus the old co director, April her name was, suddenly did a bunk about three months ago leaving the guy alone with twelve students"

"But I haven't had any experience or anything in being a director!" Emma exclaimed her voice going an octave higher

"It wouldn't be forever just until they found someone else and until the guy got his family troubles back in order with" Shaw said firmly "This is your big chance Emma grab it with both hands. And when you return maybe we might see about teaming up with Sasha" Emma nodded with a faint smile and whispered thank you under her breath

"The school is William McKinley High School and it's in Lima Ohio. I know it's quite far from Virginia but well maybe you need to get far from here as you can" Shaw shrugged as she shook Emma`s hand "Good luck Emma" she said softly as Emma walked to the door and exited it slowly closing the door behind her

(Emma fiddled nervously with the bangle on her wrist as she waited for her flight to be called. She had been offered the job as Shaw had written her a good letter of recommendation but she was feeling quite nervous. I mean she wasn't that crazy around strangers anyway and what happened if the guy didn't like her. To her he sounded a bit frightening. And 12 children, Emma had an older brother but she didn't speak to him much and if they were like any of the children at Grundy High, Emma shuddered)

"Calling all final passengers for Flight AA612 to Lima Ohio" the tannoy announcer called as Emma sucked in some breath and stood up from her seat

"This is now or never" she thought as she picked up her carryon bag and walked to the terminal where the man checked her ticket wished her a nice flight and then turned the corner and walked onto the aircraft, where her new life was about to start nerves jangling but somewhere inside of Emma she knew she was doing the right thing.

And that's the first chapter. Sorry about the shortness of it but just wanted to kick start it. I hope it's not too confusing and that you understand where it is going. Next chapter should start the storyline off so this is just a filler chapter for the start but please review and let me know what you think and I should have the next chapter done in the next few days. So until next time see you soon.


	2. This could be harder work

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone and first off is it January 17th yet? Seriously I`m going to die it's not even funny. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and hope everyone had a great Christmas as well! Also Finn and Rachel aren't dating but Mike and Tina. They are the only couple in this fic that is canon. Yet.

Distractions sometimes cause dreams to happen

Chapter two: This could be harder work…

(Emma clutched hold of her bag as she looked up at the glass door she was directed to by a teacher when she had asked where the choir room was. She had settled in at her apartment she was renting and now today was her first day at McKinley High. She had coped well with the guidance counsellor side of things and now she was facing her other part of the job, the show choir director side. She knocked once and entered the room where she was faced with a tall Asian gentleman writing notes down)

"Mr Schuester?" Emma said softly. The Asian gentleman shook his head

"I assume you are Miss Pillsbury?" he replied. Emma nodded sharply and he sighed "Sue must have sent you to the wrong room. Who sent you to my office?"

"Erm a tall blonde female who didn't look too kindly to me" Emma replied and he nodded again

"Yes that`s Sue ok" he said and Emma noticed how thick his accent sounded "I`m Principal Figgins. But didn't anyone tell you to come to my office this morning?" he said kindly and Emma shook her head

"I was late and then during lunch I got brought down with paperwork" she replied guiltily looking down at the ground "Great one day and I`m probably gonna get fired" she thought to herself

"Well what about tomorrow come to my office and I'll get you signed in and all the paperwork done. And in the meantime just go to the choir room and introduce yourself. The choir room is just down the corridor and on your right hand side" Figgins replied

"Thank you" Emma replied nodding her head as she walked slowly out of the room and started walking down the corridor quickly until she reached the choir room. She sucked in a breath as she knocked on the choir room door and realised that it was empty as she walked in

"H-Hello" Emma replied as she looked around the room. She knew she had got the right room as there was a black piano in it. She walked up to the piano and started to slowly stroke it. However she then heard a shut of a door and turned around to see a tall male figure walk into the room

"Mr Schuester sorry I was late there was a bit of a mix up" Emma replied as she felt her legs turn to jelly. Shaw hadn't told her that he was so tall and well handsome; she was expecting some old guy. However he glanced at her with a side smirk

"Yes" he nodded "And you are Emma" he looked at her once up and down and then nodded "Well you look more stable than April was so you will do" Emma just glanced at him curiously as he nodded at one of the band members, who Emma hadn't noticed when she had entered the choir room, who started to bang the drums in a rhythm. As he did so children started to enter the choir room, a small petite black haired girl, a tall brown headed male who sat beside the girl, a tall blonde headed girl in a cheerleading uniform followed by two other girls in cheerleading uniforms,. Following them was a tall boy who looked he had a mohawk on his head and a boy who Emma noticed dressed very fashionably. Two Asian teenagers followed him arms linked and a boy wheeling himself in a wheelchair. To complete the group came a black skinned young girl and a boy with blonde hair who Emma thought looked younger than the rest. They sat down in the chairs Emma noticed when she had entered the room and stared at their leader as the drummer stopped drumming.

"This is Miss Pillsbury. She will be taking over from April but only until the end of term when hopefully I will be able to find someone more suitable" he did a sideways look to Emma and Emma noticed that the petite black headed girl was doing the same. "I have to go and speak to Coach Bieste about something so just tell her your names and I'll be back later" Will then headed out of the room and Emma was faced with twelve staring faces. She gulped as the petite black headed girl raised her hand

"Let me start. I`m Rachel Berry and I will be a big star. And I you don't give me solos my two gay dads will be after you" she crossed her arms as the tall male beside her gave Emma a dopey smile

"Just ignore Rachel her bark is worse than her bite. I`m Finn Hudson quarterback and captain of the football team" he replied as Emma nodded

"T-Thank you Finn" she replied as the Mohawk boy was next

"Hey hottie I`m Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck. And I love the older ladies especially gingers" he was then interrupted by the darker haired of the two cheerleaders

"Puck you probably haven't even been with a red head" she snapped "I`m Santana Lopez and I come from the wrong end of Lima". Emma nodded towards the blonde next to her but she remained quiet

"My mom never told me to talk to strangers" she replied quietly

"That`s Brittany Pierce and I`m Quinn Fabray" the other blonde cheerleader replied as she shot a look towards Emma who gulped again

"I`m Kurt Hummel and I must say you are wearing a very fashionable outfit" he smirked towards Emma who gave a small smile. She then continued around where she spoke to Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones who introduced herself as a bit of a diva, Tina Cohen Chang and Mike Chang who were boyfriend and girlfriend and finally Sam Evans who told Emma he had just moved to the neighbourhood. She had just finished her questioning when a tall woman entered the room followed by Will

"I just have a quick announcement" he scanned the group and Emma "I won`t be here for the next couple of weeks I have to leave to meet Miss Holiday again" There was a chorus of not again`s and Emma swore she could see Puck smirk.

"Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste will however be here to guide you and you all have my cellphone number in any emergency. But Brittany an emergency is not Lord Tubbington on the roof of your house" There was a faint ripple of laughter and then Will left the room followed by the group. Emma then walked up to the tall burly woman and gave a faint smile who the grinned back

"Shannon Bieste" she replied with a friendly smile "Will just told me to just come and check up on you."

"We were just introducing ourselves" Emma replied stacking up some chairs "They seem a mixed bunch don't they" she commented to Shannon

"Will has been through so much with them not to mention his own personal life" Shannon shook a look at Emma "Don`t get me wrong Will is great and everything and ever since I moved here he`s helped me so much but I think he needs a lady in his life"

"I heard something about his ex-wife and that`s the reason he`s in this kind of funk." Emma glanced at Shannon who shrugged

"Something about she did something really bad to him and he won't talk about it. That`s the reason he keeps advertising for a new co director to take some of the load off him but everytime he gets one something goes wrong. One fell pregnant, not by Will" she added after seeing the look on Emma`s face, another one just couldn't cope with the kids and then April just ran off after consuming a large amount of alcohol. But if you ask me I think Miss Holiday, Holly her first name is, could be the one for Will. She is a substitute teacher but I mean if her and Will were to be married she could fill in here" Shannon shrugged

"I know it isn't permanent only till the end of term and I`m not permanent but it would be nice for Mr Schuester to have his happy ending. My dream is to be a show choir director at my school in Virginia. And hopefully this will be the first step to doing that" Emma replied

"You can call him Will. All the rest of the staff members do that" Shannon remarked to Emma who just blushed

"I guess my first day it just feels a little informal" she replied brushing a hand through her red hair. Shannon nodded and gave a small smile leaving Emma alone. She was about to leave the room when she noticed Rachel standing outside the front hallway door talking to a taller male who looked as if he shouldn`t be there. He gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and then sauntered off leaving Rachel standing there. She however turned around and after seeing Emma standing there looked guilty

"Miss Pillsbury I didn't know. Please don't tell Mr Schuester about this he will kill me. Jessie isn't supposed to be on school grounds after what he did last term but I couldn't stand to not to see him. Please" Rachel begged and Emma just gave her a small smile taking her by the hand and leading her to her office where Rachel explained everything her romance last term to when he egged her on campus causing Principal Figgins and Mr Schuester to file a lawsuit banning Jessie from McKinley grounds. However this hadn't stopped him from trying and had been begging Rachel to take him back which she had just done the week previously

"And I know this will harm our chances at Regionals but Jessie just has this charm about him" Rachel pleaded with Emma

"Rachel it might not harm your chances. And I'll promise to keep things quiet but if it disrupts New Directions or anything to do with Mr Schuester then I will have to tell him" Emma glanced at Rachel who nodded

"I promise it won't and I am sorry for being so rude to you today in class it was just because I don't know you very well and well with all of the co-directors that have come in I don't know who to trust or who will help me. But I think you could be one of those who could help me. I'll see you in class tomorrow" Rachel gave a smile as she dashed out of Emma`s office leaving the guidance counsellor and co-director to think about her day so far and to think about what might lie ahead. She picked up her bag as she left her office, her heels click clacking down the hallway as she walked down the corridor making sure that the light was switched off in the choir room as well.

And second part done, if you know the musical you also know I don't ship St Berry or Wolly they are just needed for the plot line of the story. Also at this part of the musical it is up to when they have just sung `My Favourite things` this is just my own spin on things. Anyway hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review, I know its Christmas but I do enjoy reviews. I'll try and update soon and happy new year to everyone.


	3. Seeking advice

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own The sound of music that belongs to their own respective companies.

Me again. One week to go. Ok ill shut up now lol. This chapter will be a little light on wemma and some Wolly *ducks* also a bit angsty but if you know the musical it will all work out soon enough

Distractions sometimes cause dreams to happen

Chapter three: Seeking advice

(Emma glanced around the choir room. Most of the kids were hunched over scribbling ideas down to work out a song to sing to Miss Holiday. Will had informed her and Shannon that he and Holly would be returning sometime today. She plucked a red strand of hair and turned around to see Quinn standing in front of her)

"Sorry Quinn" she blushed "Just thinking of something"

"May I be rude but when is Mr Schuester returning. So far we haven't done any work yet" Santana crossed her arms and glared at Emma

"Santana that is rude!," Sam glared at the latino beauty

"Watch your mouth trouty mouth" Santana exclaimed and was silenced by a look from Finn who was sat next to Rachel. Santana then glared at Finn but remained silent

"T-Thanks Finn" Emma glanced gratefully at the taller boy, who nodded giving her a smile, but also giving Santana a look, Rachel also glanced gratefully at Emma, and gave her a small smile

"So who has some ideas they would like to share with us" Emma clapped her hands and walked towards Artie, who had his arm raised, and started talking to him. Meanwhile Puck moved closer to Quinn and slipped his hand inside of hers

"Why don't we go out and try and have some real fun. She looks like a pushover" Puck smirked to the blonde headed girl

"Puck" Quinn shook her head "She seems, a lot different, to the other choir directors we have had since Miss Rhodes left us in the lurch. I feel one wrong move could lose her. Quinn`s face fell as she clutched the pen in her right hand

"Q where is your idea of fun" Santana rolled her eyes "Sure she looks like a walkover so that probably means she IS a walkover" Quinn looked down at the ground just as there was a knock on the door and Principal Figgins stuck his head through the gap.

"Miss Pillsbury if I could have a word for a minute" he replied. Emma nodded and stood up gracefully, picking up Tina`s sheet and placing it on the table in front of her

"I won't be a minute" she glanced around the room as she left with Figgins. Once she had left, Puck got out his cellphone and started to dial a number

"Gonna phone some of the football jocks" he explained to Quinn and Santana "Then the real fun can begin" he smirked to himself

"So this is my school. Not really much to write home about to be honest but it's nice enough" Will confessed as he walked down the hallway with Holly

"It's bigger than the schools I've subbed at" Holly grinned as she snuggled up next to Will "Don't worry"

"I wonder what the kids are doing" Will sighed. "I mean I let them with Shannon and the new co director but I can't help but think…" he trailed off as he looked in Holly's eyes

"Don't worry" she grinned. Will grinned back and carried on walking down the hallway. Suddenly there was a loud yell and a fleet of laughter as Santana and Puck came running down the hallway and flew past Will and Holly, However they were going too quick for Will to spot them. Holly threw herself against the wall and sighed

"I hope they wasn't your kids?" she looked at Will who shook his head

"N-No my kids are much more well behaved than that. Plus the will all be in class anyway" he gave a grin back to Holly as they finally stood outside the choir room door. Will opened it slowly and was surprised to see half the group missing and Miss Pillsbury

"Mr Schue!" Rachel looked up from her writing and noticed her director standing there with a tall blonde headed lady. "You returned"

"I did Rachel but what I want to know is where are Puck, Santana and Quinn" Will looked steely at Rachel who gave a nervous gulp backing towards Finn

"Never mind. Where is Miss Pillsbury? I told her clearly not to leave you alone" Will looked around the room fiercely

"Mr Schue Principal Figgins took her out of the room", Mercedes lifted her hand up and Will nodded

"Holly just stay with the kids. I won't be a minute and then I'll introduce you" he whispered to Holly who nodded as Will walked out of the room clearly angry. Holly gave a small smile at the kids who wasn't sure what to expect of their new arrival to the choir room and also to the behaviour of their choir director

"Where were you when Puck and Santana decided to riot in the hallways?" Will turned to Emma anger in his eyes

"Principal Figgins asked me to fill some forms in. Shannon was away ill so I just had to leave them on their own. Beside you should be there with them, they want to be loved but all you care about is your girlfriend. Finn`s told me you know all he wants is a father figure. And Kurt he might look confident but he isn't not really inside. And the same goes for Quinn. Can't you see that" Emma looked at Will as he walked down the hallway back to the choir room

"I think you have said enough. I fire you as co-director as by the end of today and you can go back to Virginia" Will replied as they stood outside the choir room. Emma was about to answer when she heard the soft drumming and the start of `Don't stop believing` playing then the voice of Finn enters the room. Emma and Will entered the choir room and saw the kids stood in front of Holly, Finn playing the drums and Puck with a guitar in his hands. Will moved closer and he could hear the passion and determination in all of his kid's voices. He moved a step closer. Emma standing at the back of the room not wanting to get in the way. As Puck played the last note Will walked forward with a huge grin on his face

"Guys that was amazing. I really feel we could win Nationals with that." He looked at the kids Holly standing up and clapping

"Miss Pillsbury gave us an assignment to pick a song to sing to Miss Holiday" Rachel said quietly "So we decided to use Finn`s choice" she grinned at Finn

"I assume now you know Miss Holiday. She will be staying for a few weeks until we sort out what we are going to do" Will trailed off as he saw Emma leave the room head bowed.

"Just be a minute" he nodded to the kids as he ran out of the door after Emma.

"Emma!" he shouted and Emma turned around "Look I`m sorry ok I should listen to the kids more. You was right and well can you stay" he replied his eyes lowered "I'm going to need somebody to help me if we are going to get to Nationals. And the way you nailed that song" he grinned at Emma who gave a small smile back

"Thanks" she replied "Look I`m gonna head home. You need to bond with the kids and well maybe Holly needs to as well. Especially if she`s going to be a more fixed position round here" She gave a glance to Will who knew she had guessed Holly and he were engaged. "But I'll be back tomorrow early" , She gave a grin to Will as she walked down the hallway, Will watching her back as she left before shaking his head from the funk he was in and returning to the kids and Holly.

Please please don't shoot me. I know there's no wemma hardly but there will be in the upcoming chapters. Timeline with the musical is just after the captain has fired Maria and just before `The Lonely Goatherd``. Anyway please don't forget to review and the next chapter should be up as soon as I can. And again I only apologise I`m only following the musical so it kinda isn't my fault.


	4. Tension at the ball

I do not own glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I also do not own the sound of music that belongs to their own respective companies.

Onto episode four I hope you all like it.

Distractions sometimes cause dreams to happen

Chapter four: Tension at the ball

(Things quickened up over the next couple of weeks. Emma joined the group again and continued to work closely with Will as they prepared for the upcoming Regionals competition. Holly and Will hadn't told the kids yet about their engagement yet, just in case it put them off their stride)

"So any ideas about what we could do to raise money for Regionals?" Will replied scanning around the room. Rachel raised her hand and Will nodded at the brunette

"Well we could record a charity single and have me as the lead vocalist. So that everyone can hear my sweet voice" Rachel grinned. Emma and Will shot uneasy looks at one another.

"I don't think so Rachel" Emma replied. Rachel sulked as Finn raised his hand

"How about a football tournament. We could put Coach Bieste in some stocks and throw sponges at her. And have a charity football match" Finn grinned excited by his idea

"It's a good idea Finn but maybe we could have something that everybody could be a part of. This sounds more that the guys would be a part of" Will added. Finn nodded slightly disappointed but knowing where Mr Schue was coming from. Kurt raised his hand and Will nodded

"What about a ball" Kurt replied. "We could charge admission and maybe our parents could supply the food, And of course we could sing" He looked around the room as everyone started to nod, agreeing with Kurt`s idea

"Yeah that's a great idea Kurt" Mercedes grinned at her BFF

"And of course it gives me a chance to shine" Rachel grinned

"What do you think?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded smiling

"I think it's a great idea" she replied glancing at Kurt who shot her a grateful smile "I say we go for it" she replied clapping her hands excitedly

"Should we say two weeks Friday?" Will looked at the kids who all nodded "That gives us plenty of time to get things sorted" he grinned just as the first warning bell went for the kids to leave for class. The kids all left the room as Will started to move tables and chairs

"Are you attending the ball?" Will looked at Emma who nodded

"For the kids" she replied plucking a strand of cotton from her cardigan "I assume you will be bringing Holly?" she looked at Will who nodded

"Well she is my fiancée" he shot a laugh. Emma followed with a laugh of her own but her laugh seemed forced. She shot a look at Will and something seemed to flash in her eyes. Something of an embarrassed look

"I better get going One of the students said they had an appointment this afternoon" she explained grabbing her bag and walking to the choir room door Will stared at her as she left the room and it seemed he had the same look as Emma had but not as strong. He sighed as he pushed one of the chairs to the back of the room, which seemed to be a bit wobbly so Will resolved to sort it out before the next practise. He walked to the door and closed it behind him, walking to his next Spanish class whistling a tune as he walked by.

(The two weeks passed quickly and soon it was time for the ball. The kids had just performed and were standing outside the gymnasium chatting away when Emma turned up dressed in a pink dress with a white cardigan)

"You did great" she grinned at the kids

"Thanks Miss P. You don't look so bad yourself" Puck winked which caused Emma to go red

"Puckerman" Rachel shook her head. "Are you having a good time?" she grinned at Emma who nodded

"I am" she replied as she glanced around and saw that the band was about to start playing. She then smiled slightly as Will came walking across

"Hey guys great work back there!" he grinned at the kids.

"Thanks Mr Schue" Finn lopsided smiled

"Man I haven't heard this song in such a long time" Will commented "Holly has just gone to meet with some of the faculty members from another school" he explained to Emma who nodded

"Why don't you and Miss P dance?" Mercedes shrugged. Emma and Will both looked at one another

"Just a friendly one and we will make sure Miss Holiday doesn't find out" Tina smiled gently

"I-I don't know" Emma stuttered then jumped when Will put his arm on hers

"We can stay out here. We don't have to go on the dance floor if you don't want to" he whispered. Emma nodded and slowly gulped as Will started to lead her around, followed by the beat of the music. The kids gleefully watched as their 2 co-directors both waltzed together, neither missing a beat and Emma started to look more comfortable in Will`s arms. As the band finished playing Will dipped Emma as she broke away from him half flushed and her eyes red

"You ok Miss P?" Quinn said concerned and Emma nodded

"Just the warm air" she lied "I think I better go to the bathroom to cool down" She smiled gently at Will as she walked down the hallway. Holly, who had seen the dance, walked across and kissed Will.

"Having fun kids" she grinned at the kids who looked down at the ground. They still weren't too sure about Holly.

"Emma just had to go to the bathroom" Will whispered to Holly who glanced at Will.

"Do you want me to see if she is ok" she said. Will nodded and Holly smiled leaving Will and the kids alone. A tension filled the air as Will looked at the kids half smiling

"Shall we go and see if the buffet is open yet?" he glanced at the kids who nodded so they set off. Will pushing Arties wheelchair as they went.

(Emma gulped wiping her eyes with the fresh water. She felt ashamed for nearly kissing Will as she was an engaged man and she had started to feel quite strongly for him. She let two of the girls go out of the bathroom then gulped as she saw Holly walk in.)

"I just came to see how you were feeling. Will said you wasn't feeling too well" Holly replied

"Just a bit hot" Emma lied "But I feel much better now"

"I saw you and Will dancing before. You made the pretty pair" Holly commented. Emma whipped her head around as she heard Holly say that "Of course he has a soft spot for you" she replied

"He does" Emma whispered. Holly nodded

"Men often get crushes but they fleetingly go. Of course there is only one person that they really love"

"I have to go" Emma exclaimed "I didn't mean to lead him on like this. C-Can you tell him I had to go back to Grundy. Family emergency but thank him for his kind words. ". She blushed as she said this and Holly nodded. "Also tell the kids that I miss them as well"

"I'll be sure to tell him" she replied. Emma grabbed her purse and fled from the bathroom leaving Holly alone. She smirked as she reapplied her makeup and then left the bathroom five minutes after Emma had returned. Some of the glee clubbers were dancing with one another and Will was sat on a chair alone. He jumped up surprised to see Holly on her own.

"Where is Emma?" he said surprised and Holly`s face fell

"She had go back to Grundy. Family emergency" she explained" But she says she feels deeply sorry for leaving you in the lurch" as Will slowly nodded.

"Family comes first" Will replied but inside he felt upset Emma had just took off without saying goodbye and not even to the kids. Just when they had started to get to know one another. He gave Holly a smile "Would you like to dance" he extended an arm and as Holly and Will hit the dancefloor we saw Emma frantically packing away back at her apartment tears rolling down her eyes as she zipped up her carry on luggage and rang a taxi for the airport

Next chapter should delve into the whole wemma/wolly arc and also should have some major wemma. Just like tonight's glee will have major wemma. I can't wait. Anyway please review and I will try and update soon, hopefully wemma won't have killed me too much haha. Timeline with the musical is Maria has just left the abbey to go back to the nunnery, I hope people understand that.


	5. Confrontations and realisations

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own the sound of music that belongs to their own respective companies.

Onto the home stretch now only one more chapter to go after this one. Things finally come to a head in this chapter.

Distractions sometimes cause dreams to happen

Chapter five: Confrontations and realisations

"Come in" Principal Shaw said smoothly looking through a magazine. The door opened slowly and in stepped Emma eyes rimmed with tears, she glanced at her old employer who gave her an eyebrow raised

"Emma…" she said slowly "I thought you were still in Lima?" she said curiously

"Shaw I messed up" Emma replied softly "I did something that I deeply regret. And I can't go back there" she said quickly stumbling over her words

"Now what could be so bad" Shaw said with a smile

"I fell in love with Will" Emma replied "I mean Mr Schuester" she added as Shaw hid a smile "And I shouldn't I mean he`s getting married and you should see her Shaw she`s tall and beautiful" Emma sank into the chair opposite Shaw who glanced at Emma

"Emma you fell in love. You didn't commit a crime. Does Will know that you like him" Shaw glanced at Emma who shook her head

"N-No and Holly, his fiancée, said that there`s only one woman for every man in the world. Actually now I think about it she was quite forceful" Emma thought for a minute while Shaw gave a small smile

"Emma this looks as if Holly was trying to send you away. She was worried that Will might like you the way you like him. Did he send you any signs?" Shaw smiled gently

"No but there were the looks and the smiles but I thought he was just being friendly…" Emma started to panic as Shaw placed on hand next to Emma's

"Go back to Lima. And speak to Will about how you feel. It seems to me as if you feel the same towards one another and you just need a push. But do it discreetly and not when Holly is around" Shaw didn't show it but it sounded as if she didn't like Holly and Emma gave a small smile towards the older woman. She didn't hug her because of Emma`s OCD but Shaw knew from the look she was giving her, Emma appreciated the advice. She walked to the door of Shaw's office and turned around smiling brightly at Shaw.

"I thought I was supposed to be the guidance counsellor" she replied with a laugh as she closed the door behind her and Shaw heard the click clacking of Emma`s shoes down the corridor.

"Just as long as I get an invite to the wedding" the older woman thought to herself with a smile as she continued to read the magazine she was reading when Emma entered the office.

"I'm bored" Kurt replied crossing his arms and staring off into the distance

"It's all her fault" Santana replied crossly "If she hadn't had left we could be practising for Regionals by now"

"I thought you didn't like Glee club" Brittany whispered to Santana who gave her a look

"Didn't you say she had family problems or something…" Finn whispered to Rachel who nodded

"We were just starting to form a close bond too" she pouted.

"Hey now come guys just because Miss P has left doesn't mean we should give up. We still have Mr Schue" Artie wheeled up with a smile

"Exactly Artie" Will walked into the room with a smile on his face Holly by his side "And me and Miss Holiday have something we would like to tell you. From next year you won't need another co director because me and Miss Holiday are getting married and she will be helping out full time. Isn't that great!" Will broke out into a grin as the kids glanced round unsurely at one another

"Congrats Mr Schue" Finn said slowly as he walked forward and shook his teachers hand and kissed Holly on the cheek, the rest of the kids doing the same, Rachel had to be forced by Finn to shake Holly`s hand and then gave her teacher a hug but that was because Finn and Kurt were shooting daggers at her to play nice.

"Rehearsal won't happen today but come tomorrow ready for Regionals" Will replied with a grin as he left the choir room leaving the children alone

"Well that sucks" Rachel replied announced

"I miss Miss P" Sam said slowly "She was the only one to take us seriously"

"Maybe we should sing that song that we sang to Miss Holiday to make us feel better" Finn replied with a grin. The kids all nodded as Finn started to play the drums and they started the chorus off Don`t stop believing. All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Emma.

"Miss P!" Rachel replied as she jumped up with a squeal and ran to her teacher, Mercedes and Tina following the brunette. "I thought you gone" she whispered.

"I did but I`m now back" Emma smiled. "Where is Mr Schuester I thought you had rehearsal today" Emma said confused glancing at the children

"Oh we did but he announced his engagement and so he cancelled it for today Wait should I not have said that…" Finn said looking at the kids who gave him glares.

"So he told you" Emma replied "I'm very happy for him" she smiled but Rachel knew that the smile was only a fake one and could see the pain in her eyes. She glanced at the rest of the children who walked out of the choir room, leaving Emma on her own. She then walked out of the choir room and bumped into Will

"E-Emma" Will replied puzzled "I thought you had left?"

"I did but I returned to help the children prepare for Regionals. However it looks like I won't be needed after Regionals. They told me that you revealed your and Holly's happy news. Congratulations" Emma smiled touching his arm which made Will shiver. Emma then walked down the corridor as Will watched her leave and he knew that he liked her more than a colleague but he also knew that he liked Holly as well. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair watching as Emma finally left the corridor, but he didn't know that she gave one more look to him as she disappeared.

"You ok?" Holly glanced at Will as he sat in the choir room after another rehearsal. Emma had decided to sit this one out and do some paperwork in her office. He sighed as he sat down on the bench opposite the piano. "Look" Holly started to say "I don't think this engagement is going to work out, you have feelings for someone else" Will turned to Holly slowly

"W-what how did you know" he replied croakily as Holly slightly smiled

"Female intuition I suppose" she shrugged "I could sense it the first time I met Emma. You couldn't keep your eyes off her. She feels the same about you" she smiled gently as Will`s eyes lit up but then felt guilty. "You better tell her how you feel you know before you lose her again" she smiled as she softly kissed Will on the cheek taking her ring off and placing it in Wills hand then left the choir room, Will sighed and headed to Emma`s office and knocked on the door.

"Will?" Emma said confused as he entered the office.

"I have something I need to tell you" Will said quickly looking into Emma` brown eyes. Emma gulped and then nodded "Holly`s left the engagement is over with" Will replied

"I-I'm sorry" Emma whispered looking down at the ground

"Because I`m in love with someone else. Someone who I haven't been able to get out of my mind since I met her" Will glanced at Emma and smiled gently at her "You Emma" he smiled as her face turned red but then softly smiled.

"You too" she replied softly "Ever since the ball. That was the reason I left. "she muttered looking down at the ground "I felt if I stayed then I" she was interrupted by Will kissing her softly. The kiss then ended and Emma smiled gently

"W-Wow" she murmured grinning "I have never been kissed like that before" she glanced down at the ground

"You know the first time I liked you, when you entered the choir room that day and jumped when I saw you. You looked so cute" Will grinned happily.

"Well the first time I saw you too. I just wanted to get to know you more" Emma smiled

"Well maybe we can. Do you want to go out tomorrow after glee practise?" Will looked at her and Emma nodded "Great!. I'll pick you up after practise" Will grinned kissing her hand softly ad leaving the office leaving Emma to feel dazed and swoon worthy placing one of her pens on the table and running an hand through her hair as Will headed down the corridor humming a tune and smiling to himself,

"_I can't wait to tell the kids" he thought "They are going to be so pleased_"

And done. Finally they revealed their feelings and they kissed. YAY. The next chapter will be the final one. Also the timeline is just after the captain and Maria have confessed their feelings but I didn't make Will and Emma get married but that might happen. You will just have to read on and find out. So anyway please review and I'll try and get the final chapter out sometime next week it just depends on how busy I am.


	6. Happily ever after?

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own the sound of music that belongs to their respective companies

Well here is the final chapter. I know sad but it had to end somewhere. I hope you all enjoyed it though.

Distractions cause dreams to happen

Chapter six: Happily ever after?

"Hey" Emma smiled at Will as he entered her office. It had been a week since he had confessed his feelings for her and since then they had been on one or two dates but also couldn't keep away from each other either. It was like they were drawn to one another or something

"I was just passing by and thought I would pop in, But I mean if you're busy or something…" Will looked confused and Emma shook her head

"I'm never too busy for you" she smiled and Will blushed slightly sitting opposite her in the room

"So Regionals coming up. I mean I'm sure you have no reason to worry the kids will do fine" Emma smiled

"And with you helping out as well the kids will storm it. And about our relationship I think maybe after Regionals we should tell them" Will glanced at Emma and she nodded sharply

"I agree" she replied "I mean they have enough to worry about beside us telling them that we are dating. It might put them off their stride". Will grinned at her and was about to add something when Rachel knocked sharply on the window and entered the office

"There you are Mr Schue!" Rachel exclaimed "Can you come to the choir room please. I need to tell you, Miss Pillsbury and the rest of the group something. And it's very important"

"Sure Rachel" Will nodded and Rachel smiled then dashed off. Will gave Emma a shrug as he got up out of the chair, Emma following him to the door

"What?" Will said confused as he stood next to the white board, Emma stood beside him "Y-You mean Jessie has been spying on us?. After what happened last year. Rachel I don't know what to say…"

"I didn't know he was going to go back to Vocal Adrenaline he promised me he wouldn't!" Rachel replied shrilly

"Rach you know you shouldn't believe Jessie" Finn said softly but Rachel ignored Finn and carried on talking

"Beside I didn't tell him everything" Rachel stressed everything "But he does know what songs we are singing and who is singing them" The group then groaned and Will sank down next to the piano, head in his hands. Emma however lifted her hands and the group quietened down, Will glancing at his girlfriend.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we thought" she smiled. Puck snorted but Emma ignored him "At the school I was at before I transferred here we had a glee club and I knew the glee coach there. Granted we didn't get along but I could pull a few strings. After all it's not what you know but who you know right" she gave a small smile to Will who nodded

"Miss Pillsbury might be right" he replied "If we can learn a new set list by Regionals, potentially a better one than what we had beforehand then we might have a chance."

"I'll give Darlene and Sasha a ring" Emma whispered to Will as she ran out of the room, Will with a dopey look on his face

"Ok let's clear things up. What is going on between you and Miss P" Sam replied

"N-Nothing Sam" Will stuttered as Kurt gave him an eyebrow raise "Anyway we should be getting ready for Regionals so shall we all go to the choir room" Will then headed out of the room as Kurt turned to Rachel

"They are so going out" Kurt murmured but Rachel was just thankful Miss Pillsbury hadn't ratted her out for getting together with Jessie and gave a small smile as the group headed to the auditorium to practise. Emma then slipped in and gave Will a nod that everything was ok with Darlene and Sasha

"I can't believe we won Regionals!" Emma grinned as Will sat opposite her in her office "Nationals here we come" she grinned

"Yeah about that Em" Will gave her a look and Emma didn't know what to think "I received this letter this morning from the Ohio choir boards". Will handed Emma the letter and she skim read it before looking up at Will with worry in her eyes

"We are being thrown out because I`m not fully qualified" she replied "Somebody must have told them!"

"And I have an idea who" Will frowned as Emma placed an hand on his shoulder

"What about I resign" she replied "I mean you're qualified so it shouldn't really matter right. And I can still teach at the school as the guidance counsellor. I'll just contact Shaw and say I`m stopping on. What?" she said puzzled as Will gave her a small smile

"Shaw" he replied "We could go to your old school, tell Shaw what happened and maybe she could let me you and Sasha be the three glee coaches. You could be taught by Sasha the way you have always wanted to be a glee coach, me and Sasha could lead and then when you are qualified you could join in"

"But what about the kids. I mean we came so close with them. I wouldn't feel right leaving them behind like this…" Emma trailed off as she noticed Will had another look in his eyes

"Were transferring?" Quinn replied puzzled

"Since Rachel must have told Jessie about Miss Pillsbury not being fully qualified it means we are all at risk. But if we moved to another school next semester everything will be a clean slate" Will replied

"The school I was working in before I came here has a glee club and they know of our plight. I also contacted the principal there and she is more than happy to enrol us in the school" Emma replied "And also the fact we didn't want to leave you kids behind because the suspicions are true. Me and Mr Schuester are dating" she smiled at Will who grinned back

"See" Kurt mouthed to Rachel

"I mean if any of you don't want to come to Virginia with us next semester you don't have to. Your parents and families come first obviously. You can speak to Miss Pillsbury about things through the course of this semester" Will finished sitting down by the piano as Finn raised his hand

"For the ones who do stop in Lima. What will happen?" Finn replied

"I guess Figgins will have to recruit a new glee coach and I guess you will start from scratch. The same thing will happen in Grundy though" Will added on as Finn nodded

"A show of hands of those of you who might want to come" Emma replied. Rachel's hand shot straight up followed by Santana and Brittany's. Sam's then lifted up and then followed by Mercedes, Tina and Mikes. Quinn then lifted hers and Pucks followed. Most of the others followed apart from Finn and Kurt's.

"My father" Kurt added "I don't feel like leaving him"

"I guess I don't really feel comfortable around here plus the new ones will need a new leader" Finn replied as Will nodded understanding but sad not all the rest of the group could come with them. The bell then rang and the kids filtered out leaving Will alone with Finn and Kurt

"If you do change your mind please speak to Miss Pillsbury" Will replied before he too left the room.

**One year passed**

"Congratulations on winning Nationals!" Sasha squealed as she hugged Emma. Emma smiled as she glanced at Will who had one arm around her chair in the teachers' lounge. Sasha had given up being the glee coach as soon as Emma had qualified soon after she and Will had won Sectionals as she could see what a great connection they had with the glee kids. Darlene just gave Sasha a look

"I never thought you and Emma would become such great friends" she murmured sipping her coffee

"I guess Will brought us together" Sasha gave Will a smirk who smiled back nibbling on a cookie. "So what are the big plans for summer? For the glee club? You must have some right"

"I think we are just going to just take time off to relax" Will replied "I mean winning a major championship like Nationals takes its toll". Suddenly the bell rang and Will and Emma both glanced at one another

"I guess that's our cue to join the kids in the choir room" Will replied as he linked arms with Emma as they exited the faculty lounge, Sasha and Darlene glancing at one another as Judith also entered the faculty lounge

"Those two are up to something" Darlene replied as she stroked her chin with a napkin

"Wedding bells maybe?" Sasha replied as Darlene shook her head "I don't know those two have been acting awfully flirty these past few weeks"

"If anyone would know you would Sasha" Judith remarked as the three women just gave a sigh

"I wish I could have a relationship like they have" Darlene replied "But however I'll always be forever alone" the dark skinned woman replied sadly

"You never know Dar I mean look at Emma" Sasha added to her friend as she gave a smile of contempt

"Guys guys settle down!" Will exclaimed happily as all the kids even Kurt and Finn who had eventually seen sense and moved to Grundy with them. Finn even found time to have a relationship with Rachel and Kurt found companionship with a new boy called Blaine who was in the new glee club "Now before we start practise for today me and Miss Pillsbury have an announcement to make"

"Your pregnant Brittany blurted out and Santana glanced at her curiously

"N- No Brittany" Emma blushed before she turned to Will who was trying not to laugh "The truth is after we had won Nationals Mr Schue asked me to marry him. And I well said yes" she grinned showing the ring to the kids. It was sliver and had a large stone in the middle but it was also kinda classy all at the same time. The group all cheered as Emma slightly blushed and Will lifted his hands to calm the group down

"Aw that is so nice Miss P" Sugar one of the new girls in the group grinned

"When is the wedding?" Rachel added

"Probably next year sometime" Will added "And you are all invited" he grinned as the group broke into babble again, Will thinking he could hear Rachel discuss wedding ballads. He glanced across at Emma who had the biggest grin on her face and he couldn't be more happier. He thanked whoever it was decided to bring Emma into his life because he wouldn't be a glee club winning Nationals coach or have the love of his life in his life either

"Ok guys before we break up for summer I have decided we should do one more song, So" Will clapped his hands "From the top everyone"

And done. I hope you all liked it everyone and that everyone had a happy ending at the end. I said I would try and put some of the other couples in at the end and I did. Now next fic I think I will be doing is an auction fic where the girls get bid on by the boys but because I thought of it during season one it might need a lot of tweaking about. However I will try and get that started soon and that will probably be about ten chapters or so depending on the couples in it.


End file.
